minecraftcvmfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial enchanter
The celestial enchanter is an item and a block which can enchant books with one of the nine enchantments of the celestial Gods. Command info Lag level: normal Added in: '''1.0 '''Function folder: '''enchantments '''Additional files: enchantments loot table Crafting The celestial enchanter can be crafted out of obsidian, emeralds and a book in a celestial crafter. Its crafting recipe is the same as a regular enchantment table, but replacing the diamonds by emeralds. Placement To place the celestial enchanter, drop its item on the ground. The block will be automatically placed. The enchanter (which is actually a custom dropper) should emit enchantment particles. If you right-click the ground with the celestial enchanter, you will only place a normal enchantment table and won't be able to retrieve the celestial crafter. Enchanting books You can enchant a book with one of the nine CVM's enchantments by placing a book in the middle slot of the enchanter. The book will be randomly enchanted. The rarest of all enchantments you can get is celestial strike. A book can't get two enchantments at the same time. An enchanted book can't get enchanted once again and two different books can't be combined together. Enchanting items Combining two enchanted books To combine two enchanted books, you must drop them onto any anvil. This will combine the books only if they have the same enchantment and the same level. You can't enchant a book over the maximum enchantment level. In 1.1, you will need to combine the two books on the celestial enchanter and not on an anvil. Combining a book and an item To combine an item and a book, just drop them onto the same block. The book will get consumed and the item will be enchanted. Note: you can only apply a single CVM enchantment to an item, but you can combine a vanilla enchantment with a CVM enchantment. The enchanted item must be valid (you can not apply Swiftness to a carrot, for instance). In 1.1, you will need to enchant the item near the celestial enchanter. List of enchantments Swiftness Can be applied to every type of boots. Max. level: Swiftness III. Makes the player go faster. Stacks with the swiftness potion effect. Leaping Can be applied ro every type of leggings. Max. level: Leaping III. Makes the player jump higher. Does not stack with the leaping potion effect. Poison Can be applied to every type of sword. Max. level: Poison II. Poisons the enemies struck by the player. Level II inflicts Wither. If a mob is already poisoned or withered, it won't inflict more poison or wither damage. Blood thirst Can be applied to every type of sword. Gives two hearts back to the player when he deals damage. In 1.1, this enchantment will be nerfed and will only recover health for 10 damage dealt (five hearts). Windbreaking Can be applied to every type of bow. Makes the player shoot no gravity arrows. Using this enchantment, you can shoot arrows in the direction the crossbar points at. Lightning strike Can be applied to every type of sword. Whenever a player deals damage to a mob, a lightning bolt strikes it. Unless the player is protected, he will also take damage from the lightning. This can be used to create lightning creepers and obtain mob heads. Magic immunity Can be applied to every type of chestplate. Max. level: Magic immunity II. Grants immunity to most debuffs. The second level protects the wearer against more debuffs. This enchantment will be removed in a future version. Frostburn Can be applied to every type of sword. Max. level: Frostburn II. On level I, slows the mob struck directly by the sword. On level II, slows the mobs in an area around the player each time it hits a mob. Internal blaze Can be applied to every type of pickaxe. Smelts mined cobblestone, iron ores and gold ores automatically. Each time a block is smelt by the pickaxe, it produces a lava extinguishing sound and lava particles.